The Crystal Crafter
by Moodysama
Summary: My Naruto fanfic. Hope you like it. I'm saying its T for moderate language and sexual references. Reader discession advised.
1. Introduction

It was a dark with a stiff eastward wind just inside the border of the Land of Fire. Deep in a forest, there rose a large fortress where two guards noticed some movement in the shadows.

"Dude, chill. It's just an animal, more than likely the wind," said one.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go check it out," the other one said while skillfully climbing down the wall.

"Your wasting your time; besides, you'll get in major trouble if they find out that you left your post."

"No I won't if you keep your mouth shut. Maybe it's a lost nin," he said jokingly. "It just could be a common thei-…"

Just as he was about to finish his statement, he was cut in half by a large sword. The ninja holding it suddenly grew wings out of his back and flew to the top of the wall.

"Shit! You're the-…"

His throat was cut in the blink of an eye.

Before the light could be shone in his direction, he vanished and started toward the center of the fortress. Just as he reached the door, the whole fortress broke into alarm.

"Damn. Thought I was faster than that. Guess I could have timed that better though," he breathed to himself. "Now I have less time then I predicted."

But before he could get through the door, an arrow was shot into his right shoulder.

"There he is! It's a Leaf ninja! Get him!"

"Great! Now I have even _less _time! This is just wonderful. Gotta get to the target and leave immediately. Now, where is the treasure room?"

The ninja squatted down and put his left hand on the ground. After a few seconds, "Got it."

He got down to the treasure room relatively easily. "I wonder where everyone is Guess I scared them off," he said chuckling to himself. "Oh, well. I need to get into the treasure vault. 'In the vault is a box, and in that box is my greatest treasure. Retrieve it for me.' Didn't even tell me what was in it. Senile old man. Dammit, he didn't even tell me what it looked like. Ah, here we are."

When he opened the vault, it was not what he expected it to be.

"What…the…HELL!?! What kind of treasure vault is this!?! I was gonna nab some treasure for myself, but the only thing here is the box! Oh, well, might as well complete the mission. I'm rich enough already."

After he finished his statement, a blood covered blade stuck out from his heart and his body fell to the floor.

"HAH! Reaper of Konoha my ass! He was a joke! An overexaggerated joke! He was too weak too def-aggh!"

The guard couldn't finish his ranting because the ninja caught his nick with his right hand and lifted him off the ground. "Rule one about fighting a legendary ninja: Never turn your back on him, no matter how dead he seems. Do you honestly know the definition of weakness? Weakness is the inability to defend one's self or the others around him and the inability to complete his duty. Now, who do you think is the weak one?"

With that said, the ninja snapped the guard's neck and let his lifeless body fall to the ground.

"Damn! Being stabbed through the heart hurts," he said as he removed the sword from his chest.

"Archers, at the ready! Take your aim!"

The ninja tried to not attract any more attention, so he didn't hear the commands while closing the door extra quietly.

"FIRE!"

As soon the door was closed, the ninja was turned into a pin cousin with a volley of arrows.

"Damn! That's gonna make it hard to fly with these in my back; oh, well, beggars can't be choosers," he said with a grin on his face.

The ninja then opened his wings to their full span of twenty feet, and shot into the night sky with binding speed back towards Konohagakure. He completed his mission. He has no surname, his alias is the Reaper of Konoha, his name is Robert of the Oni Tribe.


	2. Chapter 1 The Rescue Mission

"Alright, Tsunade. I got the box," said Robert wearily. "Oh, by the way, what's in it," he

said handing the box to the old man beside the desk.

"After all the trouble that you went through, I guess I could show," said the old man.

"Here, look."

_"Cigars?!? _I was turned into a fricken pincushion for _cigars?!?_ Son of a -"

"Hey! Watch your tongue around the Lady Fifth," yelled the Hokage advisor.

"Easy, it's alright. He was kinda raised like that," said Tsunade.

Whatever, I'm gonna get these arrows removed. See ya, Tsunade. Couldn't have been

the good Cubans, they had to be the crapy ones too," he said as he walked out the door. As

soon as the door closed, he had to put his hand on the wall to steady himself. _Damn, I lost alot of blood. I'm startin' to get dizzy. Gotta get these arrows removed, _ he thought to himself.

"AAAAAHHHH!!! DAMMIT, THAT HURTS!!!!"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt as much if you took the sedatives. I honestly don't know how Tsunade-sama put up with you for fifteen years. Be prepared, I'm pulling another one out," warned Shizune.

"GOD, DAMMIT!!! THAT HURTS!"

"If you don't mind my asking," Robert nodded in response, "it's almost the aniversery, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Shit, that hurts," he said through clenched teeth. "You just _had_ to pull that one out while I was talking, didn't you?"

"Well, that's the last arrow. Are you going this year?"

"Thanks, Shizune; and no, I'm not," he said putting on his shirt.

"You're not gonna pay respects this year? Why?"

"Because Naome isn't here, she and her team are off on a mission."

= for those who don't know, Naome (Japanese pronunciation, not English) is his half sister. she is six months older than Robert. they have the same father, but two different mothers. Robert is a mix, two clan breeds in one body [wolf/dragon] and Naome is a full breed [wolf (not derogatory)]. mixes are generally weaker and die soon after birth. their tribe (not clan. clans are within tribes they are they are from) is from the _far _west and thousands of years before, their ancestors made pacts with demons for tremendous power, at a tremendous cost=

"Robert-sama!"

"Who are you? Another fan girl," Robert questioned.

"I'm a messenger for Lady Fifth. She requests your presence immediately. It's about Naome and her students."

"What!?! Move! out of my way!"

"Tsunade," Robert yelled rushing into her office with Shizune following after him.

"She and her team were doing a mission in the nation west of the Village Hidden in the Rain. They were captured by the same organized thief guild that you hit last night. Go and make up a team to go rescue them and destroy the fortress. Leave nothing standing."

"I don't need a team, I'll do it alone. They've gotta learn what happen when you mess with the Oni Tribe," Robert said with pure hatred.

_No need to lure them down, I'll just go all out on them. No survivors this time, _he thought as he was getting into the same vantage point he was in the night before. He then clenched his right hand into a fist, drew back, the hit the wall with full force. At first, it looked like nothing happened, then a small crack started to appear on the wall, then the whole side of the wall shattered, killing the men on top of it.

"Knock, knock. Remember me," he said in a very creepy tone of voice.

"It's him! Kill him _now!_ ATTACK," bellowed the new guard leader.

When the guards started running toward him, he began to draw his diamond katana and cut through them with a blindingly fast quick draw, then took down the new guard leader all in the same motion.

Down in the dungeon, Naome and her team were waiting for someone to come down and kill them; then they heard the door open. Expecting a guard to come down, she draws a hidden knife and waits at the door of their cell. All she saw as the door opened was a shadow, so she stabbed the man standing in front of her. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she realize that the person she stabbed was her younger brother, Robert.

"So that's the thanks I get for coming down here to rescue you four, a knife to the chest. Now _how _ exactly did you get yourselves into this mess? Oh, yeah, the knife kinda hurts, too."

That's when she remembered the knife she was holding was still in him.

"Oh, sorry; I thought you were a guard."

"Anyway, you guys need to get out of here soon; I'm gonna rig this place to explode. You might not wanna be caught in the explosion."

Two minutes later, Robert makes it to the rondevous point just as the place is blown into nothingness.

"Jesus Christ, Robert! Just how much explosives did you use?!?!"

"You really don't want to know, Naome."

"Oh, sorry about stabbing you, 'nii-san."

"It's alright. Hey, I've got an idea!"

"What," questioned Naome.

"I'm buyin' everyone ramen when we get home," Robert Exclaimed.

"You and your ramen," remarked Naome. "Fine, I'm taking you up on that offer."

That was three weeks before _they _came back.


	3. Chapter 2 An Unlikely Ally

The day started out pretty much normally for Robert. He woke up, went on top of the Hokage mansion, and took a nap. Now Robert, as you may or may not have noticed, is not your normal ninja. He is taller than everyone else, about six-and-a-half feet tall, and has medium length, wild hair that is naturally both silver with gold in it (gold being darker than blonde with more of a metallic sheen to it). His right ear is covered with small, black studs and reptilian-style pupils. He is descendent from the Oni Tribe (demon tribe) far to the west of all the Great nations. He has the ability to turn regular stone into diamond and change it into a weapon or tool. His body can take more serious injuries (as demonstrated in the introduction and the first chapter) than the normal person and every wound heals almost immediately.

Naome, Robert's half-sister (the full breed), is not as tall as Robert and has waist length deep blue hair and a more active, soft-hearted disposition than her younger brother. She can also can turn any stone into steel and lesser gems and turn them into a weapon or toll on the spot. She also has a team of genin that tags along with her everywhere (and I do mean _everywhere_).

About noon, Robert caught a familiar scent in the air.

"It can't be him. It's impossible," he said to himself. "He left almost three years ago."

So he headed toward the gate, but didn't find the source of the scent there.

"Alright, where the hell'd you wander off to, now? I wonder if you're any stronger. He."

About fifteen minutes later, he finally caught up to them.

"Oi, Sakura," Naruto yelled.

_Better not come out right now. I'll just tail them for the time being, see if he's changed any,_ he thought to himself.

"Hey, Naruto. I have a question. Do you think I've changed any," Sakura questioned.

_Better answer the way she is expecting. Chances are I'm the one who'll clean the mess up if you say something-_

"Of course not, Sakura-chan. you haven't changed a bit," Naruto proudly exclaimed.

_-stupid._

Just then, Sakura clobbered him across the street and stood there fuming.

_Yep. Hasn't changed at all. He's still the same, stupid Naruto, _he thought himself. _I guess he maybe learned of a woman's wrath. I'm gonna go get some ramen at Ichiraku._

Just as he got his order, Naruto steps in and sits right next to him without recognizing him Then Iruka comes in and says, "Hey Naruto! Long time, no see. His order is on me."

Robert_ really_ didn't want to deal with Naruto's stupidity yet, so he just got up and went to see if Tsunade had any missions for him.

"Sorry, Robert. I got nothing for you. why don't you just take the day off," said Tsunade. Today has been a slow day."

"The whole week's been slow! I'm still pissed because of the old man's mission."

"I understand, but I still have nothing for you."

"Not even with the anbu?"

"Look, I know I let you work with the anbu once, but that doesn't mean you can every time you want a mission. I just can't allow you to do that."

"Then make me an anbu member, I already know who most of them are by their scent."

"That's the reason I can't let you be a member of the anbu, your too cocky, you are not mature enough mentally to do anything like that. I simply cannot allow it, I'm sorry."

That had a very sobering effect on him. He had never thought about it that way. He was always on a power trip. He had always talked about Naruto being stupid, but now, he felt lower than Naruto. He had always had that major ego, but Tsunade crushed it in one very blunt conversation.

"You're right, Tsunade. I'm sorry, I acted as shouldn't have. I now beg for your forgiveness," he said with a low bow.

"You don't have to apologies, just understand. That's all I want. That's all any mother wants for her son, even if they are not related by blood."

"Thanks. I'll be on top of Hokage Rock if you need me."

"What're you gonna do there, Robert?"

"Dunno. Maybe something'll hit me. You never know what'll happen. I may save a girl in danger."

Later at Hokage Rock, Robert was taking yet another nap, disregarding the rest of the world until he heard a woman's scream

"AAAAHHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Robert jumped to his feet and rushed to where the woman was and jumped between her and her attackers.

"What's going on here?!"

No one answered.

"I said '**What's going here!?!'** You on the right, I'll cut you to pieces if you don't answer me now," he said drawing his katana from its scabbard.

The three men stood there staring in pure rage toward the woman.

"If you three don't tell me, then I'll ask this woman," he hissed at them. "Alright, then, why don't you tell me what's going on. Why are they chasing you," he asked in a surprisingly gentle tone considering his rage.

"We are to kill this woman. It's our mission. She is one of the Oni Clan. our village has been hunting her down for years now. we finally found her and are going to complete our mission."

"Funny, you don't look like this nice young woman. You need to learn who I am, I Am Robert of the Oni Tribe. Learn it and fear the sound of my name, now run away with your tails between your legs."

The three ninja then started to cower and run away. Robert turned around, sheathing his sword, and tried to introduce himself formally only to be cut off by the girl.

"You are Robert of the Oni Tribe, the son of Kiah, the leader of the Germanic Branch. My father has a mission for you.," she said.


	4. Chapter 3 The Mission Sent, Recieved

"A mission," Robert questioned. "What kind of mission is it?"

"Kind of a protection mission," the girl said. "Will you take me to the Hokage, I need to speak to her about the mission."

Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

I'll tell you later; but now, we gotta get to the Hokage."

_Jesus Christ, she's got a one track mind._

At the Hokage mansion, Tsunade was sitting at her desk sorting through paperwork when someone knocked at her door.

"Enter," she half mindedly said.

Robert and the girl entered the office. As Tsunade looked up to see who it is, she saw Robert and assumed that he thought that she had a mission for him

"I told you earlier, Robert, I have noth-" the girl then came out from behind Robert. "Who is this?!"

"I'm sorry for showing myself this way. My Name is Yuuki. I am a descendent of the Oni Tribe, Part of the Brittanian branch. My Father is the leader and requests Robert-sama to come."

"Wait a minute, you wouldn't tell me, the one who saved you, but you would tell someone you don't know, and has done nothing for you yet," Robert exclaimed.

"At the time, it wasn't important. I am the one you'll be guarding on my way home. You will also have a longer mission when we get to my father's house," Yuuki said coolly. "We will pay the village handsomely and provide anything for the mission. You will need a team of ninja to come with you. We will leave just before the sun comes up, have your team ready by then."

"Hold on one second," Tsunade said as Robert was walking out, "how do you know she's who she claims she is?"

"On her right shoulder, there's a mark that looks like a tetragram. That mark is on all that are born into the clan and it cannot be duplicated. I'm taking Kiba and Akamaru, Tenten, and Shikamaru for this mission. I'll go tell them and get my pack together. Oh, How long will this mission take, Yuuki?"

"It will take at least a month to make the trip, if all goes well," she said calmly, "so plan for five weeks. It's a four day trip to our colony."

"Heh, this should be fun if you are hiring me. I'll take it. If you need a place to stay, you con stay at my place, my sister is on a mission with her group, so you can use her room. It's the house behind Hokage Rock."

After Yuuki and Tsunade finished the last bit of paperwork for the mission, Yuuki made her way up over Hokage Rock and was dumbstruck by the sheer size of the mansion that was up there.

"He call's this a _house,"_ Yuuki exclaimed.

When she came up to the front door, Robert opened it expectantly and invited her in.

"There's food in the kitchen down the hall," Robert said nonchalantly, "and Naome's room is up the flight of stairs farther down the hall. I'll be at the other end of the house getting ready for the mission if you need me."

With that said, he walked down the hall and walked through a door down the hall and left her alone. After she ate, got cleaned up, and dressed ,she ventured into the equipment room were she found Robert asleep at the table. Next to him was an opened bottle of _Mountain Dew_ and homemade ninja tools strewed across the room.

_Has he never heard of cleaning up after missions, _she said to herself trying not to step on any of the plenteous, empty bottles all across the floor. _He's cute when he's asleep, unlike when he's awake and pissed looking._

The next day, Robert, Yuuki, Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten, and Shikamaru all showed up at the gate before the sun rose.

"Why do we have to be here so early," Tenten complained.

"It's a long trip and we have to get there in a short amount of time, so quit your complaining; this is a very important mission," Robert explained bluntly. "Oh, Kiba; can I talk with you for a second?"

Sure."

"Kiba, since I'm not sure of Yuuki's skills, do you think that if she is slowing us down, she could ride on Akamaru's back?"

"Sure, it's fine with me."

"Alright, then," Robert said in a louder voice, "let's get moving."

"Right," they all said in unison.

About an hour in the trip, Robert noticed Yuuki slowing down. Robert then proceeded to nod at Kiba, Who in turn, responded by pricking up Yuuki and placed her on Akamaru's back.

"Everything alright there, Yuuki," Robert questioned.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to running this far for so long. I'm not trained like you guys," she said quietly.

Later that evening, they approached a large town and Robert told them that they were going to stop for the night.

"What are we going to do about dinner and sleep," Tenten asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Robert's got it covered," Shikamaru explained.

"That I do. You guys are in for a real treat," Robert said.

When they arrived in front of a large, luxurious inn, Robert ushered them in and slipped something on the counter and the lady behind it picked it up and examined it carefully, then she handed Robert a key and lead them down the hall to a very large room. When they got inside and closed the door everyone (aside from Robert and Yuuki) were shocked about the grandeur of the room.

"Wow! How did we get such a place? They even let Akamaru in without a fuss," Kiba exclaimed.

"I'm wondering how we got such an awesome room, too. How did you do it," said the very confused Shikamaru.

"It's just one of the perks of being the son of a ruler," Robert said. "How do you think I got so rich?"

"I never thought about it that way, Robert. Who was your father, Robert," Tenten questioned.

"Just eat and don't worry about it," Robert said with a smile. Yuuki saw through it in an instant.


	5. Chapter 4 Ambush On the Roof

Later that evening, Robert was on the roof smoking a cigar. Yuuki came up to check on him.

"Are you okay, Robert? You seemed upset after you mentioned your father," Yuuki said.

"Whatever that is buried in the sands of time should not be brought back up. You should not stir the ghosts of the past. The only good thing my father gave me was my position in the village," Robert said.

"My father said he knew the Kaiser and he was a very dear friend of my family. The only reason we didn't meet was because laws dictated -"

"-that the children could not meet except if the rulers both wanted the children to meet and it was only for a short amount of time, only enough to get the names. I know the laws too. I live there for a time and have a basic understanding of the laws," Robert said.

"Because we're not under those laws anymore, we can meet and talk on a regular basis, unlike before. Maybe we could be-"

She was cut off by an explosion large enough to completely incinerate someone who did not have the reaction time that Robert had. Around the corner, after the explosion was finished, Robert was holding Yuuki closely and she though that this was his way of coming onto her, so she slapped him and yelled "Perv-!" Robert covered her mouth and told her to keep quiet. He looked around the corner only to have a kunai thrown at his face.

"Damn! Stay here," he told her under his breath. And so he came out and flashed through an amazing amount of hand seals in a second then slammed his hands on the ground before he could finish his jutsu to create a wall of pure diamond to shield himself from a hail of senbon from three people dressed as ANBU from the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

"Huh, just as things were getting boring around here, the legendary Reaper of Konoha appears to give us trouble," said one.

"This is going to be uber fun," another exclaimed

"Whatever, you two are so annoying to be around," the girl said.

"Yeah, Yeah. You know you love to kill legendary ninja, just like, uh. What did they call him; It's been too long, fifteen years maybe? I can't keep up with the people I've killed years ago.," the one in the middle said.

That phrase grabbed Robert's attention and he started to listen to the conversation.

"I think I remember," the girl said. "I think they called him 'Kaiser'."

That struck Robert's very last nerve and he walked out of the diamond wall separating Robert from his opponents. He then summoned his sword, The Crystal Claymore, and started to walk towards the three ANBU with such powerful killing intent that you could feel it in the air.

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL ALL THREE OF YOU!" Robert said in the most demonic voice anyone has ever hear.

The three ANBU then laughed at him and mocked him saying, "Is the Wittle boy feewings hurt?" and continued to laugh.

Robert then disappeared and cut the one in the back of the group (the girl) in half and then tossed his sword into the air and did a ton of hand seals in a second then calmly said "Fire Style: Blazing Eruption Jutsu." And five giant, red spires shot out of the ground around the remaining two ninja, and the ground inside the spires erupted into a thirty–foot flame hot enough to leave not even ashes behind.

Yuuki, amazed by the simple brutality of the defense, just stood there in shock. When the rest of the team came up to the roof to see what was going on, they were awestruck at the pure show of power.

"Holy shit," Shikamaru shouted.

Tenten is just dumbstruck.

Kiba was standing there with this stupid look on his face then finally responded "Coooool."

"We need to get some sleep, we still have a long way to go still, you guys need the energy, Robert said.

The next morning, Robert was the first awake and went on the roof to watch the sun rise.

"The sunrise is never the same anywhere."

Robert was too preoccupied to realize the only other person awake coming up behind him.

"Gottcha! There is no way I would let such a good catch get away! Huh? What's wrong, Robert? You don't seem liked yourself today," Yuuki said questioningly.

"Huh, oh, nothing's wrong, Just thinking about the sunrise."

"Really, you think? The way I understood it, Shikamaru was the thinker, not you," Yuuki said jokingly.

"Very funny, Yuuki," Robert said with a smile.

"Now, see? That's much better than that scowl you had earlier," Yuuki responded with a smile, herself.

"Okay, are you two lovers gonna start making out, or are we gonna get started? I want to be home by the time I told my mom," Shikamaru complained.

"AWWW, doe wittle Shikamaru miss his mommy," Robert said as a joke making Yuuki laugh.

"No, I just don't fell like hearing her bitch about me being late. God, it's all a pain in the ass," Shikamaru said as he turned to grab his pack. When he was not within earshot, Yuuki broke into a fit of laughter.

"Careful, I was told to guard a person, not a corpse, so don't die of laughter," Robert said with a smile.

"Now, you see, laughter starts the day off better than 'thinking about the sunrise,'" Yuuki said looking up to Robert.

"Yeah, thanks Yuuki."

Yuuki didn't respond, she just blushed and looked at the ground.


	6. Chapter 5 Finally There

Later that day, Tenten got distracted by the way Robert was running, and spoke her thought out-loud without realizing it. After she made her observation, the others also realized that Robert was running like an animal; Kiba was just the only one to ask the same question that everyone else was thinking.

Kiba then got down to ground level and asked: "Robert, why do you run like a dog? I thought it would be harder on you than to run normally."

Without looking at Kiba, Robert responded, "This is the way our race has run long distances ever since the elders, over 200 years ago, agreed to sign the pacts with the demons."

With his question answered, Kiba returned to Akamaru's side and they continued to move faster than Yuuki thought they could with her in the group.

Two days later, they were within an hour of the colony when Yuuki told them to stop.

"Why did you tell us to stop," Tenten questioned Yuuki.

"It's simple," Shikamaru said, "they probably have a very powerful force patrolling the area around the colony."

"Correct," Yuuki said. "Only those with papers from my father or have a representative with them will not be attacked."

"And lucky for us, we have both," Robert explained. "It would be impossible for us to get anywhere near the place if we did not come prepared."

As soon as Robert took a step, 15 local guards appeared around the group. The men where all wearing masks similar to ANBU masks. The leader of the troop of men stepped forwards and said, "If you don't have papers from the Lord of this area, please turn around and leave."

"You've sure got some balls taking to one of the sole survivors of the Germanic Branch. Let me introduce my self," Robert said with great irritation, "I am Robert, son of the Kaiser, Lord Kiah."

The men then started to whisper among themselves, Robert was able to catch some of what they were saying. "Is he legit?" said one. "Isn't that the princess with him?" said another.

"Quiet, all of you!" yelled the leader. "Now what proof do you have that you are who you claim to be?"

"My presence should be enough, Captain." Yuuki told him.

"Milady, I didn't realize that you were going to be back so soon, please continue on."

"Thank you, Captain. We need to keep moving, Robert. We are almost there.

"Right. Move out!" Robert yelled.

"Yessir!" The others responded.

When they got the colony, Yuuki told them to follow her to the very center of the place and had them enter into a very simple looking building. When they got inside, they were all amazed at the grander of the place.

"Wow, this place is nice!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Thank you for that statement. Our buildings may look simple on the outside, but they are very beautiful on the inside." said an unknown person.

"Father!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"I didn't expect you people to get here until at least later this week." said the ruler. "Robert! My, you've turned into quite the young man. I thought that you and your sister died with the rest of the caravan when they were attacked. I didn't find out you were alive until four weeks ago when you made that raid on that fortress and then went back to rescue you sister and her team. Tales of that spread even up here, several days away from your village.."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the sentimentalities, lets get on with what you called me up here for. Or would you rather me and my team offer our services to someone else." Robert harshly said.

"How dare you talk to our lord that way!" One guard yelled reaching for his sword.

"Stay your sword! This man has even more authority than anyone in this whole colony, or anyone else you will meet in the home land!" yelled the village leader.

"My lord, he just disgraced you, and it's my duty to protect you from any attacks, verbal or otherwise."

"Then you would do good to learn your place in the world of politics." Robert said. "Although it is very troubleing, I will take my place in the council if need be. I am the one here who has more power here than anyone, both physically and politically. Now, then, to the reason that you called us here; the mission. What do you want us to do for the month."

"What I want to do, I don't remember why I called you here." the ruler said. The group all then had a sweatdrop on the back of their heads. The advisor, Chris, then leaned over and whispered into the ruler's ear. "Oh, yes, yes; I remember. I want you people to provide protection for this colony as we return to our homeland. It is a long journy and we want protection from the crime sydacates that opperate along the route we are taking."

"In other words, we're your bodyguards." Shikamaru said. "This is going to be a pain in the ass."

"You are not going to be my bodyguards, you are going to protect the whole caravan." the lord explained.

"What! Awesome!" Kiba shouted loudly. "Are you ready Akamaru? We're leaving right now!"

"Actually, since we got here early, we are not leaving right now." Shikamaru said. "Besides, you're too loud. I'm not going to work in the same place as you."

"You are right, my young sir. In you're spare time, you are welcome to explore the area, or help other people pack away their things. Make yourselves at home. You will be staying at my home at the far end of the colony." the lord told them.

"Cool! Akamaru and I are going to be exploring the area around here. See you slowpokes later." Kiba exclaimed.

"God, he's annoying. I'll be staring at the couds if anyone needs me." Shikamaru said lazily.

I'll check out the weapons shops around here. I'm sure they are still open and selling tools and stuff." Tenten said excitedly.

Yuuki then looked at Robert. "So, what about you, Robert-kun?" Yuuki asked.

"I wasn't planning to do anything, so …" Robert never got to finish his sentence. Yuuki grbbed his wrist and hauled him outside and took him to a cave on the side of a hill.

"So, why did you drag me put here?" Robertr questioned.

"I'm showing you some of my past. I woun't force you to tell me yours, but I want to tell you mine." Yuuki than began to talk for hours and it was dark before the realized it.

"Do you think we should head back, Yuuki? It's getting late."

Yuuki was so selfabsorbed in her conversation, that she failed to realize that the sun was going down.

"Damn! Father's going to be pissed!"

Robert was shocked when he heard her cuss, that his jaw, quite literally, dropped.

"Since when did you talk like that!?" Robert exclaimed.

Yuuki was shocked that her thoughts came out as words and appologised immedately.

"I am soooo sorry, I believed that my thoughts would stay in my head, not come out of my mouth."

"I personally don't care if you cuss, you just caught me off guard, that's all; there's no need to appologise."

"Please don't tell my father, he will be _pissed_ if he found out."

_Wow, she's actually crying. Maybe she thinks I will get her in trouble._ "Yuuki, don't worry. Stop your crying, there is no way that I would get you in trouble." He said lifting up her face with the most gentle motion she had ever seen. She then threw herself into a hug with an unexpecting Robert, who returned the favor. "Look, we need to get back to your father's place."

"Right, let's go." She said letting go of Robert._ I wonder if he thinks the same of me like I think of him. His face is always so emotionless that I can't tell what he's thinking. He would be good in poker if he ever played._

That was the last time that she ever got time alone with Robert the rest of the week, and it had it's effects on Yuuki.

____________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Wow, 1373 words, I usually get about 990 words. Hope ya'll like it.


	7. Chapter 6 Their Fight

Later that week, the colony was finished packing and ready to leave. Robert noticed that Yuuki was not acting like her normal self, so Robert went to check on her.

"Yuuki," Robert said in a tone that made her jump, "is something the matter? Are you feeling okay?"

She was not expecting him to sound so worried, so she tried to cover it up. "No, nothing is wrong. Just thinking." she said putting on a smile.

"You know, that's my trick. I only use it when something is on my mind. But, it's your business, not mine, so I should just leave you to yourself." Robert said while turning to leave.

"Wait!" Yuuki exclaimed, then she ran up to Robert and just when she was about to kiss him, Kiba burst in.

"Yo! What's going on?" He said in a curious tone. Yuuki realized that Kiba was there and smacked Robert on the face.

"How dare you try to kiss me!" Yuuki yelled.

"Okay, now. I'll let you two sort this matter out yourselves." He said while backing out the door he just burst through.

"I'm sorry, Robert. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." She said while bowing down in the traditional Japanese way of apologizing.

"Whatever, I came to see if you're okay, and I get hit in the face. Guess I can't be close to anyone without being hurt." Robert said then turned to leave only to be stopped by a very emotional Yuuki crying her eyes out.

"I said that I was sorry. I… I…" she never finished, Robert broke the embrace then stormed out of the building leaving Yuuki standing there sobbing. "Robert, why don't you love me?" She said to herself through her own sobs.

Meanwhile, Robert decided to assemble the team to discuss the objective of the mission the next day. Before the meeting, Robert told Kiba to not mention what happened that day between him and Yuuki.

"I don't care about what you think, Kiba, do not tell anyone or you will regret it sorely." Robert said giving Kiba his infamous "death stare." "Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I understand completely." Kiba said in a nonchalant way.

"I'm serious."

"They are going to wonder about your bruise, though."

"Let me take care of that." He said to a very confused Kiba. "I see I need to clarify." Robert said giving Kiba a black eye.

"GOD DAMMIT! Why did you punch me in the face?!" Kiba yelled.

"That's our story. I was talking shit about you, you hit me, then I settled it. That way we don't sound like idiots. Memorize it, and make it convincing, or I'll do more. Capicé?"

"Fine." said Kiba covering his eye.

Later, at the meeting, Tenten and Shikamaru were asking questions about Kiba's left eye.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba and I had an altercation, and I made the final point." Robert said while walking into the room. Akamaru was the only other person (animal) that knew the truth.

_Like hell, we did. You just flat out hit me in the damn face. _Kiba thought to himself.

Three hours later, just as the team finished their meeting, dinner was called. When they got at the table, Tenten and Shikamaru noticed that Yuuki wasn't at the table, causing questions to form in their minds. Shikamaru also noticed that Robert was deep in though and looked guilty about something, but he didn't voice his opinion.

The next day, Robert was looking for Yuuki all through the caravan, he finally found her hiding in the cart that she was living in for the next three weeks.

"Yuuki." Robert said in a very soft voice. She looked up, but then looked away and said nothing. "May I join you?"

"…"

Robert then jumped in through the door in the top and sat on the floor next to her. "Look, I'm sorry about storming out on you yesterday, I know that I was wrong and I should have showed you the fact that I understood the reason as to why you had too, and I'm sorry for ignoring you." He looked over and saw a single tear roll down her cheek. "Here, let me get that for you." He said as he reached over to wipe the tear off of her face, only to have a crying Yuuki throw herself onto him. Robert returned the motion by holding her as she cried about how she mistreated him the day before. Robert just put his hand on the back of her head gently and let her get all of her crying done. "You feel any better?" Robert asked looking into her eyes with an incredible amount of kindness.

"Yes I do." She said wiping her nose with her arm.

"Well, then, we had some interrupted business yesterday; didn't we." He said kindly.

Yuuki was shocked that Robert, the infamous Reaper of Konoha, would remind her of the almost kiss the had twice the week before. She came in slowly and he started to lean into as well. As soon as they started kissing, Kiba poked his head down into the cart and said something about them kissing and then Robert flipped him off.

Really now, fine, I'll leave you two alone, but I'm telling the rest of the team about it." Kiba said mockingly. Just at that moment, Robert flipped him off again without realizing that Kiba already left them alone.

When Kiba left, he had evil thoughts going through his mind. _Maybe I could use this as my revenge. Let's see what happens when the other two see this._ He found Tenten and Shikamaru and told them to look in Yuuki's cart without telling them what was going on.

When Tenten looked in, she just said how cute they looked together and left them alone. Shikamaru, on the other hand, just sat there watching them together, making it a very creepy and awkward moment for Robert and Yuuki. Robert thought that his only non-lethal weapon would run him off, but his Flip the Bird Jutsu failed its intended purpose, he was still there watching them until they stopped and asked him to leave.

"Alright, but we need to be on look out at our points before we can leave."

"Sorry about that. We'll continue later." He said then kissed her on the cheek.

When he jumped onto the top of the cart, he saw Kiba grinning like the Kyuubi, then mouthed "Payback's a bitch, aint it?" at Robert who leaped over to Kiba and said in a low voice:"You had better remember that." causing Kiba gulp in fear. Robert then proceeded to take his place on the lead cart. The caravan began to move at Robert's signal, and Robert sat down and began to scan the area around them with a five km radius and kept looking for anyone who would hinder their progress to the docks.


	8. Chapter 7 His Past

The day passed by uneventfully, and at dinner, the lord asked Robert to talk with him away from everyone else.

"Robert, I want you to guard Yuuki on the trip at night."

Robert started to blush at the mention of sleeping in the same room as Yuuki alone. "You seem to have a lot of trust in me sir, but why not Tenten?" Robert asked in the most respectful way he could in this situation.

"I trust in your skills more, and I think you two need to talk with each other." the lord said without realizing Robert's blushing or change in tone.

"Yes sir. I'll be sure to keep her safe." Robert said with his voice almost trembling.

"Thank you so much." The lord responded in a nonchalant way.

_Just keep yourself calm and make sure nothing happens to her._

That night, Robert was in the top corner cleaning a ruby katana when Yuuki entered the room.

"Good evening, Robert." Yuuki said as she walked towards him. "I'm gonna get ready for bed, okay?"

Robert responded with a grunt. Yuuki never saw his face because he was turned towards the corner. He was tying to keep some thoughts of his head with a nosebleed going down his face.

_'Just stay calm.' She is making this too hard for me. I'm so much trouble if I have to deal with all the temptation for the next three weeks. _Robert thought trying to stay calm.

Robert, where are you sleeping?" Yuuki asked in the most alluring voice he ever heard.

"I'll sleep right here with my sword. You want me to protect you, don't you?" Robert said without turning around.

You'll be awfully lonely." Yuuki said trying to tempt him more.

"Thanks, but no thanks. This is part of my training."

"Alright then, I'll be lonely then."

_Ignore it, Robert. Ignore it. Its just instinct. Ignore it._

"Fine, I'll leave you to your training, then. I'm headed to bed."

After Robert was sure that Yuuki was asleep, he let out a long sigh of relief.

"Now, I can get to sleep." Robert then bowed his head, and fell asleep almost instantly.

In Robert's Dream

It was a very rainy day in the Land of Fire after a ninja team had just fended off an attack from enemy ninja. The team's sensei was injured and Naome was unconscious with Robert and another boy standing, facing each other with Robert holding a katana and the other boy, a kunai knife.

"You are not the one I want to kill. Step out of the way Robert."

"I will not allow you to kill our sensei, Kagemaru!"

"Come on, it is the only thing I had planned for these past five years, how can you stop me with your love for our sensei? He was the one who planned the destruction if our tribe! You got to help me, if you're my true brother, that is."

"You're wrong! Killing him won't bring the clan back! I have given up on avenging the clan a long time ago! Now, hand me the knife and we will put this all behind us. No one will have to know about this." Robert said with tears in his eyes. The fourteen-year-old boy just wanted his older brother to listen and comply.

"You were gifted! Tsunade always was proud of you and Naome, but never to me! I am the only one on the team still a genin, while you are a jounin, and Naome, a chuunin. Tell me," the boy yelled at the top of his lungs, "why did she never acknowledge me the way she did you, or her?"

"I don't know. Please, just give me the …" Robert was cut off by his brother.

"You want the knife so badly, why don't I just give it to you?!" He said in a crazed tone then threw the knife into Robert's heart. "Now, then, time for sensei. Good bye Jiraiya-sensei." Kagemaru then lifted his sword , but never was able to kill him, Robert got Kagemaru first.

"I'm sorry brother, but you brought judgment upon yourself." Robert said with two swords in his brother, one in each kidney, then he did a spin, cutting Kagemaru in half.

After that, Jiraiya woke up only to find Robert about ten feet away crying over a corpse. He then learned of the events that transpired while he was unconscious and put in a pardon for Robert's actions.

Robert then shot awake from his dream, causing Yuuki to wake up and ask him numerous questions that he didn't answer.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Get some sleep."

"Awwww, I wanted you to have me cuddle up to you and tell you that everything will be aright." She said in her pouty voice. "You're no fun."

As soon as Robert woke up that morning, the first thing he saw was Yuuki's face about an inch from his own.

"Will you tell me now? I promise to stay quiet while you talk." Yuuki said in her little kid voice.

"Fine, I'll tell you once we get the caravan moving today, okay?"

"'K. Promise now.." She said looking Robert in the eyes.

It's a promise."

"YAAY! I get a story!"

_God, I've met Shikamaru's mom, and right now, I'd rather deal with her._

Robert assumed his position at the lead cart and signaled for them to move. Yuuki sitting on the cart next to him, was very impatient and was fidgeting with Robert's equipment that he had set down next to him.

"Yuuki, please stop that." Robert said in a very annoyed voice.

"But you promised to…"

Robert held his hand up to stop her and said," Yes, yes, I remember. Now, about six-seven years ago, I was on a training team with Naome and my older brother ."

"You had an older brother, I've never heard of him."

"He was one of my cousins that I was close to. Anyway, we were on a border patrol mission and Jiraiya–sensei was unconscious because he used up a lot of chakra and Naome was injured. That day, my brother, Kagemaru, was possessed by something that made him think that or sensei was the one who organized the assault on our tribe. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen to reason and tried to kill Jiraiya–sama. Defending my unconscious sensei, I ended up killing Kagemaru. Every year, I have the same dream of that night and it causes me so much emotional stress. It's like losing a love one over and over again. I've told you part of my past as return for you telling me part of your past." When he was finished, Yuuki looked up at his face and noticed that he was crying. She then realized how hard it was for him to show such scars.

"I'm so sorry that I made you bring up those wounds just to reopen them and throw salt in the wound." She then threw herself on him in a hug and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry." Robert felt tears land on his shoulder and held her close to himself.

That was the only event that was worthy of recording in this. This moment only strengthened the bond between the two to where they were unafraid of showing their emotions in public. The lord enjoyed seeing Yuuki so happy that he did not say anything to them about relationships between clans in the Oni Tribe.


	9. Chapter 8 The Strike

That night, Robert awoke with a start, spooking Yuuki.

"What's wrong, Robert?" She asked still half asleep. Robert didn't respond. "Robert, what's…"

"Shhh. I'm checking something out." he whispered. "I felt something that is not an animal sneaking around the camp."

Robert then proceeded to climb out of the top of the cart and disappear. Yuuki followed him out and tailed him closely.

"You know, if it's one of those powerful gangs, I might not be able to protect you, right?"

"You will not let anything happen to your little angelbutt. I know you too well."

"Alright, then. Take the sword just in case." he said handing the sword to Yuuki.

"What about you? How are you gonna block attacks without hurting yourself?"

When Yuuki said that, Robert stopped then smiled at her. He then put out his right hand in front of himself and she saw what resembled a sword appear in his hand.

"The Crystal Claymore. I'll explain later." Robert said with a grin on his face that quickly turned into one of pure anger.

Robert saw someone dress in all black coming up behind Yuuki with a knife in his right hand. Robert then reached behind himself and threw something out to either side of him, the next thing the intruder knew, he was wrapped up from head to toe.

"Yuuki, duck down now!" Robert said through clinched teeth. When Yuuki ducked down, the intruder behind her was drawn over her and was stopped in front of Robert, who proceeded to remove the man's mask, but when Robert touched the mask, the intruder began to shake wildly then went limp. "Let's take him to the council and see what they think."

"Right."

After the council was awoken and in their places, one of them asked the same question everyone else was thinking: "Why are we called here at this time?"

After that was asked, the whole room had the dull roar of the council members asking various questions about the same thing. Robert walked in with Yuuki next to him, still in her pajamas, with the corpse on Robert's back.

"QUIET!!" Robert Yelled at the top of his voice. "I'm sure you are all asking the same questions, the reason you are all up this late is this." Robert then proceeded to throw the corpse on the table that the council members were all sitting around.

"Who is this!?" one of the members asked.

Chris, the lord's advisor, was looking over the body. "This is one of the people we told you to keep an eye out for. It's a chain of guilds owned be the same man, just like a chain of hotels or restaurants. They are known as the White Hands, Dark Shadows. They specialize in assassinations and information theft. They also use ninjutsu to aid themselves, the very reason that I made the suggestion that we hire you to protect us. I didn't want to take any chances on this mission with so many important people with us."

"Whatever. Now that I know who to look out for, it won't be guessing game. I'm going back to sleep."

"What about the body?" Asked the oldest council member.

"I don't care, he's not my responsibility anymore. Come on Yuuki."

"Oh, right." She said as Robert started to leave the room. She then skipped up to him and began to hold his hand. "I never said thanks."

"For what?" Robert asked.

"For saving me."

"You're my little angelbutt, why wouldn't I protect you with all of my skills?"

"Dunno, but thanks anyway." she said as she stared to lean into a kiss.

"Wow, this crap's so mushy, you could write your own sob story, Robert." said Kiba.

"Whatever, Kiba. Just head back to wherever you are sleeping. We're having a meeting early in the morning, about 0500 hours. You have about three hours before then. Be sure to tell everyone else."

"Alright. I got up to see what all the noise was about, but I'll tell them.." He said just before he leaped across the camp to where the rest of the team was staying.

"Well, he just saved me some trouble. Now we have more time together." Robert said looking at Yuuki. She looked up at him, then gave him a gentle kiss. The two proceeded back to their cart with Yuuki hanging on to Robert's arm

The next morning, Robert and Yuuki were the first to the meeting place. About ten minutes later, Tenten and Shikamaru showed up, but Kiba never come out. Robert, being the easily irritated person he id, went over to the cart Kiba was in and threw him up out of it and did a spinning heel kick that sent Kiba flying over to where they were having the meeting. Akamaru then proceeded to follow Kiba's scent. Robert jumped over to where Kiba landed and said whispered in his ear "Payback's a bitch, aint it?" "Kiba, 5:00 in the morning means 5:00 in the morning!" Robert yelled in Kiba's ear.

"Damn, I can't even sleep in ten minutes."

"Anyway, the group that we are to look out for entered and tried to get information about who they are dealing with. They are known as the White Hands, Dark Shadows. They specialize in assassinations and information stealing. Be very careful and keep an eye out for them. Do you understand?" Robert asked more to Kiba then the other two.

"Yes sir!" they said in unison and Akamaru just barked.

Right, now. Get the rest of your equipment packed and ready. We will get to the docks today and be on the other side by nightfall if nothing happens."

After they were ready Robert gave the signal for the convoy to move. He then sat down and started to scan the area like he did every time they started. Yuuki came up to be with him, but when she got to him, his eyes shot open and he told the convoy to stop.

"What's wrong, baby?" Yuuki asked in a very worried voice.

"They plan to intercept us and destroy the convoy. They are about two km away. Tenten, come here!" When she got over there, Robert told her to follow him and gave Yuuki his katana and the three jumped off into the distance.

_Damn, I can't track their movements and watch these two at the same time. _Robert signaled for them to stop and took a vile of blood out of an inside pocket in his coat, then tossed it in the air and did numerous hand seals , and on its was down, Robert caught the vile and smashed it on the ground saying: Summoning Jutsu: Jackal Army. After that, twenty Anubis warriors appeared around them and Robert told them to track down the force that they were going after.

"What kind of summoning are those?" Tenten shouted.

"They are elite warriors that my branch of the clan are taught to summon."

That just put Tenten in a greater state of uneasiness.

When they reached the interception point, they where ambushed by a large groups of thieves.

"Crystal Style: Heavenly Sea of Blades!" Robert then was turned the stone in the area into diamond blades and created a swirling barrier between them and the thieves. Robert then drew his hands together and told Tenten and Yuuki "When I do this burst attack, do not hezatate to start attacking whoever is left." He then slammed his hands down on the ground a solid wall of blue in all directions and yelled "NOW!" Tenten and Yuuki then leapt into action and Robert joined them in the on slot. After all was said and done, only those three were left alive, and Yuuki did not look well in Robert's opinion, so he went over to check on her.

"Yuuki, are you okay?" He asked when he knelt down to the ground. He then noticed that she was crying and she threw her self on him in a crying fit.

"I didn't mean to kill them, it was just self-defense… I…I…" she was sobbing too hard to finish her sentence. Tenten tried to comfort her, but Robert gave her a look that told her that he was going to take care of it. He then handed her a scroll and told her to give it to the man in the lead cart. Tenten acknowledged him with a head nod and jumped back towards the caravan,

"Yuuki, do you remember the story I told you yesterday? About me killing the closest thing I had to an older brother? Well, I was not a being of no emotions like I might have seemed like. I cried for several days straight. I wouldn't even talk to my sister. So it's okay for you to cry. The any difference between you and me, is that I refused to have a shoulder to cry on."

Yuuki looked up at Robert, and dried the tears in her eyes and just snuggled up to him and whispered "Promise me that it will never come around to that with us.."

"I promise." He said looking down at Yuuki and they both fell asleep under a giant oak tree until the caravan showed up and they got back on board and they made it to the docks by noon. After Robert, Yuuki, and Chris made sure that everything and everyone was onboard and tied down, They told the captain to leave the docks and head out to the other side of the sea


	10. Chapter 9 Midnight Raid

The day was warm, The air was crisp, and Robert was getting the tan he always wanted. Yuuki can up to make sure that he wouldn't burn and to bring him his Mountain Dew from his pack. I his opinion, this was the perfect day. Yuuki sat up there with him and was imagining life with Robert forever. After several hours, Robert caught a scent that he was not familiar with, so he sat up and stared to survey the area around the ship. Off in the distance, he saw four ninja wearing ANBU masks running on top of the water towards them.

"Yuuki, are you ready?" He asked Yuuki with a grin on his face.

"Yup. I'll go get the others." Yuuki responded with a grin as well.

Robert jumped off the ship and glided toward the approaching ninja and landed about thirty feet in front of them and told them to stop.

"Judging from your headbands, I'd say you are from the Waterfall Village. What business do you have with this ship?" He asked nodding towards the ship that he just came off of.

"…"

"No answer, huh? If you don't answer to me now, you might not live any longer because the rest of my team is on their way and I don't think they would be as forgiving as me."

"We are hear on or leader's orders. We are to help you guard until you reach the borders. We will serve under your leadership until we reach the mainland."

_I see, this is a way to make sure we don't do anything that could be counted as an act of terrorism. Judging by the sound their leader's voice, she's a girl. _Alright, ma'am, You will have to do as I say, so, take off your masks when we get onto our ship." After he said that, Kiba, Tenten, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Yuuki appeared next to Robert.

"We will be your escorts there and will be the only one's who would know your faces and names. Do you trust us?" Robert questioned them. "If you wouldn't remove your masks, then you can get back on your boat and return home."

Back on the ship, the ten of them were sitting in Robert and Yuuki's room (her father wanted them to stay in the same room still), and one by one, the four rain ninja removed their masks and stated their names.

"Alright, you four will be on the night watch and will be entrusted with the safety of us all tonight. Do you understand?" Robert said sternly.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the four of them said in unison.

While The rest of the team were talking with the waterfall ninja, Robert and Yuuki were using the advantage of low–frequency communication that was hard-wired into their DNA.

"_Do you really trust those four? I mean, all we know about them is their names and faces." _Yuuki asked Robert.

_"What else can I do. If we deny them the right to help us, then we will look suspicious and will bring a larger attack force here. It is easier to kill four people then a whole army."_ Robert explained._ "I'll set Jackal warriors all across the ship to keep an eye on them. I don't trust them either."_

_"Well, that sure puts my heart at rest a little."_

_"I have taken precautions against whatever might happen."_

_"That is one reason that I love you, Robert. You are always thinking ahead. That makes a great quality in a parent. You would make a great father."_

_"I only do as I was taught my whole life: plan ahead and all the possible outcomes will not surprise you."_

_"_Anyway, you guys did disturb my peaceful time on top of the ship, so, see you."Robert said leaving the room with Yuuki.

"I wonder what those two were doing up there. Maybe, just maybe, they were…"

"Don't you dare talk like that around me, you filthy dog!" Tenten yelled then she stormed off out of the room.

"Damn, what did I do to deserve this?" Kiba asked to no one in particular.

"You act like an idiot around the opposite sex and you will have to suffer the conciquences. Best learn that now instead of later. Your life will be a lot easier." Shikamaru said leaning over Kiba's face.

"AWW, shut the hell up pineapple–head." Kiba hollered.

"Whatever, talking to you is so troublesome. I'm gone."

"Hey! Don't leave me…" The door was shut then locked from the outside. "Shikamaru! Come on, man! Not Funny!"

"You got a problem with us, boy?" The tallest guy Kiba has ever seen said while popping his knuckles.

"No, not at all. No problems hear. I'm just…just…Help?"

"Whine you little bitch!" He yelled punching the wall next to Kiba's head, putting a large dent in it.

Kiba then passed out and fell to the floor.

Several hours later, Robert and Yuuki walked into their room only to find a passed out Kiba on the floor.

"Aww, but I wanted to have sex tonight." Yuuki said in her pouty voice.

"I told you, not when your dad could walk in at any minute. Anyway, it's in here," he said kicking Kiba in the ribs. No reaction. "Yep, he's out. I'll just throw him out of the room." Robert said piking up Kiba by the back of his shirt and dragging him out of the room, only to find the dent in the wall. "Dammit, Kiba. This is not our ship, why provoke them."

Kiba was awoken by Akamaru liking his face, then he realized where he was. The next thing he heard was Akamaru whining at the fact that the Waterfall ninja were nowhere to be found on the ship.

"Really, I thought that we couldn't trust them. We gotta find Robert and tell him. Don't give me that confused look, no to find a way out of this…room. How the hell'd I get out here?!? Did you drag me out Akamaru? Oh, yeah!"

Robert was sound asleep next to Yuuki when the sound of pounding on his door woke him up. "Damn, who is it this early?" He opened the door to reveal a very panicked Kiba." I'm gonna give you two seconds to tell me what the hell is so important that you have to wake me up this early."

"The Waterfall ninja are not on…"

"Your two seconds are up. Leave me alone." Just then, he felt on of his Jackal Warriors disappear. He opened the door and hauled Kiba and Akamaru in the room, waking up Yuuki.

"What's up baby?" Robert then remembered what they were doing before they fell asleep.

"Dammit, Yuuki, cover up and stay quiet."

"'Kay, could you hand me my top over there?" Robert them grabbed it and handed it to her. "Thanks. What's going on?"

The Waterfall are against us. Get ready for a fight, because they are not giving us time."

"What about Shikamaru and Tenten?" Kiba asked with a hint of being worried.

"Don't worry about them, I have Jackal Warriors guarding their rooms. They'll have time."

The door then was blown off is hinges and hit the wall on the other side of the room to reveal the larger of the four Waterfall ninja.

"Knock, knock. Room service." he said in an evil tone.

Robert then ran straight for him with his arm cocked back for a punch then, just before the hit could connect, he disappeared and did a mule kick under the ninja's guard, sending his head through the ceiling of the room.

"Damn, it's too late at night to do this." Robert complained forming shackles on the man's wrists and ankles. "Let's just take care of the other three." Shortly after Robert said that, he heard Tenten scream from down the hall.

"Tenten!" Kiba yelled as he started to run down that way

"What the fuck are you doing to me?!?" Shikamaru yelled from the other end of the hall.

"Well so much for a good night's sleep, right angelbutt?"

"Yep, let's show these idiots what happen when you piss off the Oni Tribe."

Several minutes later, all the Waterfall ninja were captured and bound together with diamond links and had multiple bruises and scrapes and were handed over to the Rock Village's ninja. They did not head out that day. The lord thought that it was fair that they get a day of rest from fighting. This is not the end of Yuuki's quest for sex with Robert. She was constantly hounding him whenever they were alone. Robert will constantly repeat the same thought over and over again.

_Jesus Christ, she's got a one track mind._


	11. Chapter 10 The Major Battle

The day after the convoy landed, they started back on the trip. Robert and Yuuki, on the front cart, Shikamaru, two carts back, Tenten, two carts from the center, and Kiba and Akamaru on the last cart. This day just so happened to be a very rainy one, and the carts were sticking in the mud.

_Damn! It just had to rain today. I hope that it stops soon, I really do not want to get sick on this mission. _Robert's thoughts were centered around the sunny day he got to spend on the ship. _If only every day that I am on a long mission was like then._ *sigh* _Beggars can't be choosers, I guess._

Yuuki leaned over to look in Robert's face to try and see what he is thinking. She just recently started this habit and it really annoyed Robert at times.

"I know what you're thinking!" She just suddenly shouted. This was the part that really drove him over the edge. "You're thinking about the day before yesterday on the ship and how sexy it was to see me in a swimsuit!"

_Close, but no. _"Yeah, that was what I was thinking about. You're getting so good at this."

Robert said with a fake smile

"I knew it! I'm psychic!"

_More like psychotic._ "Yep, you're psychic." Robert lied. "You are just so…" his sentence dragged off, causing Yuuki to worry.

"Robert, what's wrong?" Yuuki asked. "What's…"

Robert whistled and called for the convoy to stop. When the rest of the team came up, Robert said that there is large group of actual ninja waiting for them up the road.

"Looks like they are from the Waterfall Village. I guess we kinda pissed them off the other day."

"Naw, ya think?" Kiba said sarcastically, which Robert returned with his "Death Look" causing Kiba to be quiet in an instant.

"Now that the one not going with me has shut his big mouth, Shikamaru, what do you think we do?" Robert asked pulling out a plastic coated map. "They are in this area." He said pointing on the map about 10 km away from where they were.

If they are lower level nins, Which I doubt they are, it would be best to go in through the front. I think that the best way to clear our path is to send you and Yuuki in first down the road and have Tenten and I strike their officers."

"Sounds like a very fun plan." Tenten stated.

"Sounds like I get to fill my kill quota for this mission" Robert said with the most evil grin that they had ever seen. "Guys, relax. I'm just kidding."

"Yeah, I'll just let you deal with that." Kiba said in a slower drawn–out voice.

"Anyway, they will probably have the advantage in the rain and the Rock is also allied with them so Lightning and Fire jutsu should be good." Robert observed.

Farther down the road, Robert and Yuuki were deliberately running into a trap with Tenten and Shikamaru off in the trees on either side of them. Robert's eye caught a tripwire and he sprung the trap on purpose. The trap was nothing else than bomb tags set up to open-up a pitfall trap, but with Robert's skill and speed, he moved himself and Yuuki out of the way well before the trigger could take effect.

"Wow, a simple trap built by simple people. What could be easier?" Robert taunted.

Just after he said that, 285 ninja appeared around him and Yuuki, all with either a Waterfall or a Rock headband on them on various points of their bodies. After a minute, the organizer of this attack stepped out and introduced himself

"Hello, my lord. My name is Raito, I am a jounin from the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls. I advise you to put down all weapons and surrender yourselves to our might,"

"Now, then, Raito, where's the fun in just surrendering? I enjoy fighting even more than I like sex." Yuuki looked up at him and wondered why he said that. Robert was grinning this huge grin and Raito realized that trying to get him to surrender by peaceful means was impossible.

"Very well, Kill him and the girl."

The two just stood there, waiting, waiting for the right moment to take out a large handful of them. No one could see Yuuki reach for her sword and Robert turning the ground around them into a fluid-like crystal. At the last possible moment, Yuuki drew her sword and took down ten of the ninja around her in one slash, then drew a sword off of her right side to show off her southpaw skills to Robert, who then brought up large spears out of the ground and then sent them on a one-way path through a large group of ninja. Yuuki, showing her grace in her dual-wielding abilities, and Robert, showing off his blinding speed with hand seals, performed a jutsu of his own creation: "Fire Style: Dragon's Rage and Rising Hell Jutsu" Which sent tongues of flames which seemed like they acted on their own. Robert then summoned his Jackal Army in the mass of confusion. Robert then saw Shikamaru trying to save Tenten from other ninja and Robert shouted : "Slight deviation from plan, Shikamaru!" and ran up to the leader , and caught his throat with his hand and shouted over the commotion of battle: "I have your leader! Stand down now!" Most of the ninja did just that, others had to be prompted into the circle.

"Give me one good reason why I can't kill you now." Robert hissed at the leader.

"One good reason, he. Take a good look at my right shoulder blade."

Robert motioned for Tenten to cut his shirt open at the right shoulder, what they say blow there minds: it was the mark of the Oni Tribe.

"Go to hell and take your friends with you." he said as he threw Raito into the circle. "Now, for the fun part." Robert then started to form hand seals at blinding speed, then shouted: "Yuuki! Get back, now." She did as she was told and moved away just as he finished then said: "Fire Style: Blazing Hell-Fire Jutsu." Five pillars appeared in a greater radius than Blazing Inferno Jutsu and a flame hotter than it also erupted from the ground, a flame that would scar the ground permanently. After all was said and done, and the jutsu vanished, Robert fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Damn, I'm just gonna sit hear until the caravan comes close. Shikamaru and Tenten, go tell them to start over this way, alright?" Robert said while breathing hard and sweating because of exhaustion.

Tenten and Shikamaru left and Yuuki drug Robert out of the road. "Yuuki, you got some blood on your face, did you get cut?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing. You're…" Robert lifted his hand and healed the scratch on her face. "Robert, please stop."

"I promised your father that I wouldn't let you get even one scrape. What kind of person would I be if I couldn't keep a simple promise like that?"

Yuuki started cry and Robert lifted up her face and kissed her on the lips.

"That's a promise that I will not leave you alone." He said with a grin. "I'm gonna take a nap now, okay?"

Yuuki just smiled as a response and curled up in his arms, felling his heart made her feel better, knowing that he was alive._ And I promise that I will stay with you forever and ever._

Several hours later, the caravan came over to where Robert and Yuuki lay under a tree.

"Robert!" That woke him up in a second. He tried to get up, then he realized that Yuuki was asleep on him, so he gently picked her up and climbed into the cart and laid her on her bed.

"Gotta get out of these wet clothes" Robert said to himself

Just as he was dying himself off, Yuuki woke up and turned to where Robert was getting clean, dry clothes on

"How long have I been asleep? Ack, my clothes are soaked!"

"I put some dry clothes for you next to you."

"Oh, thanks." She started to take her shirt off. "By the way, how far are we from the ambush site?"

"We're about an hour from it. We've stopped for the night."

"What happened after I fell asleep?"

"The caravan arrived, I carried you in her, I got clean clothes out for you, then got clean clothes on myself."

"That's it, they haven't called dinner yet?" Yuuki questioned.

"Nope. And I don't know when they are going to call it either."

"…"

"Ya know. Days like this remind me of that day seven years ago."

"The day that you…"

"Yeah. And for some reason, it doesn't bother me."

"You're wrong. I can see it on your face. It does bother you. It hurts you more than you know it. You face tends to betray you when you want to hid your emotions. That's why I always look at your face when I get bored, I'm training myself in a way. Training myself to read your expression. I…"

"Do you realize how annoying you are?"

"What?!?"

"And how sexy you are when you are annoying?"

"I…" She began to blush wildly. "I… I…"

Robert then kissed her. "Don't even bother putting on clean clothes." He said grinning.

"Alright, then. I won't."

A/N: I want to keep this remotely teen rated so we are not going any farther this chapter. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 11 Plot Thwarted

The next day, the caravan was headed through a slim mountain pass, and that made Kiba jumpier than normal. Robert noticed that and snuck up behind Kiba. Kiba, not realizing Robert there, was busy talking to Akamaru, trying to calm himself, then Robert lit a small explosive behind Kiba that went off with a loud BANG! Needless to say, Kiba was pissed at him and threw knife at him, which were blocked with the greatest of ease.

"Dammit! Don't do that! Places like this make me uneasy!"

"Whatever, pussy." Robert said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Wrong, I'm a bitch, there's a difference! Wait a minute, did I say what I think I… AAARRGGH! Dammit!"

Robert was back up front laughing himself stupid.

"Robert, that was cruel. He's your teammate, right? Treat him like one." Yuuki scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It was still funny though."

Yuuki sighed and slapped Robert on the back of the head.

Isn't my father paying you guys to guard us? Do your job and stop playing around all the time." Yuuki said with an irritated tone in her voice.

"Come on, you know I'm good at multitasking." Robert said with a grin.

Yuuki then started to blush and said "You will not speak of that in public."

"You know you like it" Robert said grinning harder, which warranted, in Yuuki's opinion, another hit on the back of the head.

"Your just like a child. Always playing around. You really need to act your age, Robert."

"Alright, I'll act my…" Robert fell silent and turned his head up the wall. He knew something was up there, but he didn't know what. "I'm checking something out. Stay here." Robert told Yuuki as he readied himself to jump up the 100 meters up to the top of the canyon.

"I'll signal if I need you, okay?" He then kissed her on the lips and leaped the height in on push. When he got up there, he was surrounded by a stone cage.

"You, there. What business do you have here? Answer wrong, and we will kill you." Said a voice that Robert could not see the source.

"Really, how are you gonna do that? I'm one the most powerful ninja in my village. Do you think that I would go down without a fight?" Just then, Kiba and Akamaru came up and freed Robert with their Fang Over Fang Jutsu. "Not the one I was calling, but you will do. Thanks Kiba."

"If they kill you, I won't have anyone to pull pranks on."

"Whatever, you know you love me." Robert said in a joking manner.

"Not the way you loved Yuuki, though." Kiba said kicking a guy in the gut,

"I made sure that it was locked before that. How did you find out?" Robert asked while slashing his way through several people at once.

"You seem to forget, dogs have keener senses than people." Kiba answered while knocking a guy off his feet then sent him flying into ten other people.

"Really. How?" Robert asked again while sending at least 27 thieves flying back with a wave of stone.

"I snuck in the middle through the top." He admitted while finishing off the last five on his end.

"I knew it. I really need to lock all the doors next time." Robert said to himself while walking up to the leader holding a blood covered sword in his right hand.

The leader was covering against a rock and was whimpering. "Please, don't kill me. I'll do anything."

"Kill, I…"

"What my friend, here was going to say, we want you to stay out of this pass and never attack anyone again." Kiba said with an evil look on his face.

"I'll do it. Please, don't kill me."

"Come on. We gotta catch up. We lost a lot of time dealing with these idiots."

"Why did you lie. We didn't kill them?"

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean he did. Besides, we change his life for the better."

_If scaring the shit out of him is changing his life for the better, then you did a hell of a job, Kiba._

Down with the caravan, Yuuki was sitting there, waiting for Robert to come back. _I wonder what kind of trouble he had to pull himself out of. I'm starting to get worried._ Just then, some one landed on the cart behind her. "Oh, Robert. How did it go? What was up there that you needed help with?"

"Nothing much. Just a bunch of thieves, some of which could use ninjutsu."

"Is that the reason you called me up there?"

"Yep." Robert said rather emotionlessly, which made Yuuki lean over and stare into his face.

"Nope, nothing going on in there." Yuuki said, causing Robert to look at her with a somewhat confused look.

"Really, now. Looks like you're cut off tonight."

"You're joking! Right?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It's your call." Robert said crossing his arms and grinning at her.

"Now, that's just mean." she in her pouty voice.

"If you want it tonight, you have to guess correctly before dinner tonight."

"Now that's just über mean." She said pouting even more.

"Just kidding." Robert said with a grin on his face.

"Ugh, now you're not getting any of this tonight." She said indicating to herself.

"Yes, but if I don't get any, then that means the same with you. Now doesn't it?"

Yuuki knew he was right, she just kissed him on the lips and whispered in his ear: "I guess we'll see tonight then, wouldn't we." She then backed off with a smile.

Kiba is sitting there trying to find his movie camera in his bag and is searching franticly._ Damn, I can't find my damn camera. How am I to record them for the future if I can't find it. That shit is hot. Better than that cheap crap Jiraiya writes._

Robert looked back and started to laugh. "Dip shit can't find his camera to record up. And that's the way I want it." Robert said holding up Kiba's camera. "You can't find what's not there." Yuuki then joined him in laughing at Kiba because of him trying to find his camera in vain. "He ain't gonna watch us again.


	13. Chapter 12 Returning Home

Later that evening, Tenten walked into her room expecting it to be the way she left it. It was, except for one thing, a video camera laying on her bed with Kiba's name roughly carved into it, and note next to it saying: "Watch the video on it and come find me."

"I wonder what is on here that Kiba wants me to see?" She said to herself turning on the camera and pulling out the screen. "It's probably some kind of _American Idol_ audition tape that he wants me to look over and give opinion on." When she started watching the video, and her expression went from self-amusement to one of pure shock. "OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?""

Meanwhile, around the cook fire, Kiba, Robert, Akamaru, and Yuuki were sitting there talking and telling jokes when Kiba turned his head to see a fuming Tenten throw his camera into his head so hard that it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, HUH?!?" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THAT WAS FOR YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!" She hollered back and stormed off.

"Hey, I think she found your camera, dude." Robert said without holding back his smile.

"Shut up, Robert."

"Payback's a bitch, aint it?" Yuuki chimed in. "Robert, I'm going to bed." She said grabbing his wrist. "Come on."

"Hold on, I wanna see him bleed more." Robert said with a grin on his face. Yuuki then gave him a look of pure seriousness that told him to move now. "Right, coming." He said getting up from his chair.

Kiba was left to mutter to himself, still bleeding from the spot that his camera hit him.

"Robert, you were kidding earlier today, right?" Yuuki said in a hopeful voice.

"I'm tired and want to get to sleep." Robert responded wearily.

"Aaaawww. You're always tired. You never have any energy left anymore. It's no fun anymore." Yuuki whined at Robert.

"If you knew how tiring it is to use that jutsu, you wouldn't whine all the time. Besides, I was in a fight today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember now." she said with stroking her imaginary beard. "I guess I could let you slide tonight."

"Thanks. I owe you one majorly."

"You sure as hell do." Robert then threw his hands behind his head and grinned at her.

Three days later, they arrived at their destination: the great country of Britannia.

"Wow, I never thought that if would be this awesome!" Tenten exclaimed.

All of the other colony members were equally awestruck and were exploring their new home.

"Come on, guys. Let's get our payment and get to the hotel." Robert said with great irritation in his voice.

"What's shoved a stick in your ass, Robert?" Tenten said defiantly.

"I don't like large cities like Londinium, they make me uncomfortable." Robert said trying to stay professional.

"I thank you people so much for protecting us on the way home. Your payment is in the chest over there. You may explore around town all you want." The lord told them.

"No thanks, we gotta leave tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"What?!?" both Kiba and Tenten shouted in unison.

"It's at least a week to get home from here if we really push it." Shikamaru explained. "We realy can't stay longer than tonight."

"Father, I'm going with them!" Yuuki blurted out.

"Why?" the lord asked.

"I want to become a ninja as well." This sent her father over the top.

"MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT BECOME A SELL SWORD FOR OTHER PEOPLE. A LOWLY LIFE LIKE THAT IS NOT FIT FOR A PRINCESS!" The lord roared at his daughter, who proceeded to hide behind Robert.

"You have no right to yell at her for wanting to choose her career choice." Robert said coolly. "If she wants to be a ninja, she has that…"

"DO NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY! KAISER'S SON OR NOT, YOU ARE NOW A LOWLIFE! I WILL NOT SUBJECT MY DAUGHTER TO THAT!"

"You are overreacting, my lord." Chris said trying to calm down the ruler, but to no avail.

"Out of my sight. All of you. NOW!"

With the message received, the group made their way out of the office.

"Yuuki, wait. Don't go with them."

"What is, Father?"

"Go to your room and don't come out until morning. I'm sending you with a guard escort. I don't want you around him anymore."

"Why?"

"Go, now."

"Yes, Father."

Later that night, while Robert was in bed, he heard somone sneeking into his room, and grabbed a kunia under the sheets. When the door was closed ever so quietly, Robert jumped into action and put the knife at the intruder's throat.

"Now, Robert, is that any way to treat your future wife?" the person asked.

"Don't do that ever again, Yuuki. What are you doing in here?"

"I came to spend the night with you."

"What did your father want?"

"He wanted me to stay away from you."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. Some on."

"Thanks." she said then kissed him on the cheek.

A few hours later, Robert woke up to the sounds of footsteps in the room and got out of bed without waking Yuuki and walked towards the toilet. When in there, he pulled out a knife and fulshed the toilet to prevend suspcion from being aroused. When he left the toilet, he had a knife held to his throat and his right hand pinned to his back.

"Don't move. It'll be quick and painless." the man behind him said.

"Unlucky for you, I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Robert then twisted around, breaking the man's arm, and planted a palm to the intruder's solar plexas, sending him across the room. Yuuki woke with a start to find Robert standing over her and the rest of the room destroyed.

"Robert! What happened?!?"

"Don't matter. Pack your stuff. We're leaving tonight. I'll tell the others" Robert said out of breath.

"Right." she said in a worried tone.

In the lords office

"You sent that assassin after me, didn't you?" Robert said to the man that paid him earlier.

"You are a bad influence on my daughter. You put her in the line of danger. And you were having sex with her without my consent. In our culture, that warents death."

"Then kill me yourself, not send others. Your man blew himself up to try and kill me, with your daughter in the room."

"SHE WAS WHERE!!!" he shouted going for Robert's throat, grabbing a clone.

"You apparently know othing of ninja arts. By the time you get this message, we are well out of your borders." With that, the clone burst in a puff of smoke.

"You are a sly one, my young man. Saving the woman you love by anymeans necessary. You are the perfect man for my daughter. I allow it. This was a well played game of shogi, and you are the better strategist."

Two hours outside of the Britannian borders

Robert begins to grin with Yuuki on his back. She then realizes, and asks: "He approved, didn't he?"

"Yep. The old man is letting you go without a fuss. I'll sent for the rest of your stuff when we get home."

Yuuki began to smile and hug Robert closer. "Thank you for loving me back." She whispered in his ear.

"_Foolish girl, I've always loved you. I just kept trying to deny my emotions." _He said in their born language.

_"Thank you for all that you have done and will do for me and my family"_

_"God, help me through this mess."_

Yuuki giggled at that and fell asleep on his back.


	14. Chapter 13 Torture

Two days after Robert snuck Yuuki out of Britannia, Robert was sound asleep. The only thing that he remotely heard was Yuuki's voice.

"Robert get up." She said in a cute, sing-songy voice. Still no response. "Robert." She said slightly more irritated. "ROBERT, GET THE HELL UP NOW!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs in his ear, which woke him up in an instant. Without opening his eyes, he responded.

"What the hell…" his voice dropped when he saw four ninja , one of which had a knife to her throat. "Guys, what the hell is going on. Form the looks of them, they are waterfall ninja. And Why the Hell do they have Yuuki?" Kiba here the irritation in Robert's voice and was going through many thoughts trying to think of a excuse that wouldn't piss Robert off. Not finding one, Kiba finally decided to tell the truth.

"I kinda fell asleep and Yuuki yelling at you woke me up." Kiba said sheepishly.

After a few moments, Robert finally asked the question that has been gnawing at his mind for a wile.

"So, what do you want? Seems to me that you have a hostage and plan to use her to your advantage."

"We want you to come with us. Send the others back to your village. We will not hurt her if you are willing to come peacefully." Said the one that had Yuuki in his arms. "Wouldn't want anything to this pretty lady, now wouldn't we?"

Robert seeing that they were backed in a corner, started to walk over to the other ninja. When he started to reach for the ruby katana that he kept on his back, the one holding Yuuki pressed the knife against her throat enough to cause a small line of blood to run down her neck. "Uh, uh, don't do anything stupid now, boy."  
"I'm not. I'm going with you. Release her now."

"How do I know that you aren't going to kill us right here?"

Robert then unhooked the sword from his vest, and held it in front of himself at arm's length. "I'm not, this will give her asylum in the village. Now, let her walk to me."

Reluctantly, he let her go and she walked over towards Robert and he handed her the sword." I want you to show this to Tsunade when you get back to the village. She will get you a place until I return." Turning to Shikamaru, he gave specific instructions. "If anything happens to her, I will make your life a living hell, understand?"

"Clearly, but why me?"

"Because Kiba is a dip shit that I don't think can do anything right. And because I want you to take her to Tsunade when you get back."

"It's a pain in the ass, but fine." He said with a sigh. "You can count on me, just come back."

"Don't worry, I will be back at home." Robert said with a giant grin on his face. "When I give the command, I want all of you to head back without stopping. You are already late."

"Give me his bag." Said the taller one of the group, who was the one that Robert Mule kicked on the ship.

After the ninja got Robert's bag, Robert Yelled "Go! Now!" And the group leaped off towards Konoha.

After about thirty minutes of running, Yuuki looked over at Shikamaru and asked him a very worried question.

"Shika-kun, do you think that Robert will be okay?"

"First off, don't call me Shika-kun. And second, he can withstand anything those idiots can throw his way. So, I'm sure that he will be okay."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that."

About an hour in the other direction, The other group of ninja stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Robert asked knowing damn well what they were stopping for. That was the last thing he said before he was hit in the back of the head, causing him to black out.

_Ugh, were am I? _He asked himself. At first he could not see a thing, then only blurs that he perceived as lights. When his vision cleared, he saw that he was in a room that seemed that it was underground. The next sense that came into play was his hearing. He heard the screams of men and women alike. He even heard the screams of children. The next two senses came into play at the same time. He could smell and taste the blood in the air. The last sense that came into play was felling. He tried to move his arm and legs, but he found himself chained facedown onto a table without a shirt or shoes. All that he had on was a sorry excuse for shorts that were old and blood stained.

"Welcome, my friend, to our humble abode." Said a man that was sitting in the corner. He then proceeded to get up and open his arms in a welcoming gesture. "I hope that we came become good friends and you tell us much about your home."

"Really, I'm flattered, but I really don't feel like talking."

"Well, I thought that the legendary Reaper of Konoha: Robert of the Oni Tribe would return our hospitality by sharing some stories, but, I guess now we have to make you talk." He said picking up a knife blade out of a fire with tongs. "You will talk to us because no one has ever lasted here for more than two days and lived."

"You can try to get me to talk, but I am a steel trap."

"I guess we will see about that." Those were the last words the man said before running the knife into his back and started to drag it down his back.

"GGGGYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Robert's voice joined the chorus of other screams in the compound.

"You can make the pain stop whenever you want. This will continue until you tell us what we want."

"Like I said," Robert said through heavy breathing, "You can try."

"Very well." He said dragging the blade through Robert's back again."GGGGYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The next day, Yuuki and the rest returned to the village and Shikamaru too Yuuki straight to Tsunade's office.

"You're back. Where's Robert?" She asked looking up from her paperwork.

"Things kinda got complicated with the waterfall ninja." Shikamaru replied sheepishly knowing that she would go off at him for this.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" She said through clenched teeth with visible anger on her face.

"He traded himself for me on the way back." Yuuki said to the angered Hokage. "He told me to show this to you when we got here."

"He handed you the sword, huh? He's gonna come back." She said sitting back into her chair sounding somewhat relived.

Several days later, this person laid in a dark cell sleeping fitfully.

"You! Come!" The guard commanded hooking Robert's throat with a tool to keep the guard outside of his reach. "Move!"

Robert didn't look human, his back had cuts from when they used hot knife on him, he had open wounds on his back from the flogging he got the day before, his face looked like one of a skull and he was emaciated and dehydrated.

He was led into a simple room with a wooden chair, a table, his bag, his clothes, and the man that had dug the hot knives into his back. He was thrown rudely into the chair and was scooted roughly up to the table.

"You have done what we thought was impossible, you have lasted not only two days, but ten days of out grueling treatment. I am now offering you a way out. On the paper that is in front of you, I want you to write down the entire structure flaws of the village. I even took the paper from your bag. If you agree, then pick up the pen and write."

Robert stared blankly into space for a minute, then picked up the pen and wrote two words. When the head torturer picked it up, he read it to himself in disbelief. He dropped the paper and it fell on the table with the two words "Fuck You!" written on it. Robert then started to laugh maniacally. His laugh began to grow louder and louder. After a minute, he stopped and said in a crazed voice: You really are stupider than you look!" The paper began to smoke then burn. "10 seconds to live. 10…9… 8…7…6…5…4…3…2… GO POP!" The whole room was engulfed in flames. Everything but Robert and his stuff was utterly destroyed. "Those fools. Never back a demon in a corner." He said with an evil grin that would spook even the Kyuubi formed on his face.

"Get him!" Stop him!" Guards were shouting that and other things, but Robert was enjoying killing the people in the compound singing the Genocide Song the whole way out dressed and with his bag on his back. When he got out, he reverted back to normal and slumped down on the ground out of breath.

"GGGYYYYYYAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! I hate it when you take over."

_"Then become stronger so you don't have to use me." _Said a demonic voice._ "You are a disgrace to your father's name. You shame me when you are weak."_

"I don't give a shit about you.!"

_"Face it, without me, you would be dead a thousand times over."_

"That may be true, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I need to find a seal master."

_"You had better not!"_

"Hopefully there is one in the next town."

When Robert made it to the next town, the demon started to try and take over Robert's body, causing people to look at him oddly. This movement caught the attention of one girl, who was out buying food in the market.

_No. It can't be, we are the only ones here._

"Mam, is everything okay?" The shopkeeper asked in a concerned voice.

"I need you to watch these for me for a bit, okay?" She asked the shopkeeper.

"It's fine with me. I'll just put them behind the counter."

She then ran up to Robert and looked into his eyes and say that her fears were proven. "No, you can't be."

Onlookers were trying to figure out what was going on. "Lady Shaiah, is everything okay?" Asked on man. She didn't answer, she just did a large number of hand seals and stuck a talesmen on his chest. Nothing happened for second, but then electricity shocked Robert with a large jolt, which made him pass out.

When he woke up, he was lying on a large bed in a well lit room and a woman sitting at a desk with all kinds of vials and bottles of all colors. When he finally got the energy to push himself up, the woman told him to lay back down.

"You are not ready to leave the bed. I've put up a barrier that prevents the demon from rearing its ugly head."

"How do you know about that?" Robert questioned.

"I saw it in your exes. You may not remember anything from two days ago, but you made quit the disturbance in the market."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shaiah. I am the local exorcist and I am also part of the Oni Tribe." she said getting up from her chair.

"Huh, give me proof." Robert said with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Really, now. You're not gonna believe the person that saved your pathetic excuse for a life. So be it. I'll show the mark." Just then, she turned around and showed her right shoulder blade.

"So, you are legit. I am Robert. My father was Kiah. I'm the son of the Kaiser." This statement shocked Shaiah.

"You…You can't be! The Kaiser and his family was killed fifteen tears ago!"

"Shows how much you know. Why am I still here?"

"I haven't redone the seal yet. What did you do to weaken it that much?"

"Uh, you really don't wanna know."

She just sighed at him. "Goes to show what no training in our forms do to our people."

"How old are you?"

"What's it to you?"

"You look a lot like Naome."

Shaiah didn't respond, she just when back to mixing the chemicals.

"What are those for?"

"They are for the sealing process." she said bluntly.

"Just trying to start a conversation. You don't have to kill it before it comes out its hole."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to my the chemicals for the sealing process. If I get the mixture ratios wrong, I could kill you in an instant. I need you to be quiet. I'm just about done anyway."

"Alright, I'll be…" he stopped talking before he finished what he was saying and started to breathe hard and doubled over.

"KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! STAY AWAY. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!"

"Robert!" She then noticed that the seal on his back was glowing blood red. "NIKKI!!! Get your lazy ass in here now!" She yelled out the door.

""What is all the screaming about." Said a fairly large man walking through the door.

"Hold him down, I need to get the chemical mix finished!"

"How much do you lack?"

"Just his blood!"

She then cut Robert's left arm with a special knife that cut through Robert's scale defense and drew a small amount of blood from the wound.

"That should be enough." Nikki said trying to hold Robert back.

Shaiah mixed it into the compound that she has been working on the past two days and put it into a hollow knife and stabbed Robert right through the seal. After a minute of fighting, Robert calmed down and Nikki laid him back down on the bed.

"You think it's working?"

"Only one way to know. Wait."

A/N: Do not expect too much more until the 22nd. I will be out of town from the 13th to the 20th. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 14

Robert woke up with a pounding head ache and a burning feeling in his right shoulder. He put his right hand on to his forehead and tried to remember what happened after he talked to the seal master.

"Damn, why can't I remember anything? The last thing that I remember was a sharp pain in my head, then nothing. Damn, I need a Tylenol."

"I see you are awake." said a voice from the corner of the room.

When Robert's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he recognized the person in the corner as the seal master, Shaiah.

"Well, I may not know what happened, but now, I have a general understanding about it." Robert stated with a slight smile.

"Whatever, just get out, now."

"Don't you want payment? I can pay you-"

"I DONT WANT YOUR DAMN MONEY, JUST GET OUT NOW!" Shaiah shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You sure you don't want payment?" Robert asked in a very cautious tone.

"Just get the hell out of my home and carry your fucking ass back to your pathetic excuse of a village." she hissed at Robert.

"Fine, you don't want me here, I guess I will leave with my money." Robert said while shrugging of the rude comment.

"Don't talk, just get out now!" was all that she was able get out while keeping her temper under control.

Robert gathered his things and walked out of the room quietly and Nikki stopped him as he was headed out of the front door.

"Wait, sir. I know that you are not your father, but please excuse Shaiah-sama's out burst. She holds a grudge against your family. We were forced out of our homes because of your father's ruling style. He was also called Fuhrer. He didn't allow anyone to oppose him. I don't hold that grudge, but Shaiah had her family killed in front of her by your father. She was reluctant to redo your seal. She didn't do it because she wanted to save you, she did it for the people that live in the area around in the village. Please, don't think ill of her."

"It's fine. I don't care if she thinks I'm like my father, I really don't care, I got to get back to my village. Thanks, bye." Robert said as he walked out the door with a smile.

As soon as Robert closed the door, he leaped into the air and opened his wings and aimed himself toward his home village of Konoha. Shortly before he flew over the gate, he started to feel dizzy and his vision was blurring.

"Damn, what the-"

Robert never finished, he lost consciousness and fell to the ground and landed just under the village gate, right in front of Kakashi's team.

"Oh my God! Robert!" Sakura shrieked.

"We need to get him to the hospital now." Kakashi said coolly.

"Right! I'm carrying him!" Naruto yelled.

"Right, I'll tell Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

Naruto then picked up Robert and rolled him onto his shoulders only to drop him.

"Damn, he's heavy." Naruto said in a defeated tone.

"Perhaps I should take care of this Kakashi said as he did his teleportation jutsu and reappeared in the Konoha hospital with Robert on his back_ Naruto was right, he is heavy. I need to look like nothing is-_

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by Tsunade yelling at doctors to get out of the way with Shizune following after her closely. When Tsunade came up to Kakashi, she didn't say anything, she just had him put onto a stretcher and taken to a room. When in the room, she spoke in a harsh, commanding tone.

"Shizune! Get a group of ANBU posted outside this room and tell them to not let anyone but you or me into this room until further notice."

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm on it now." Shizune said as she hurried out of the room. When Shizune left the room, Tsunade spoke in a softer tone.

"So, the lost son of Konoha returns. I need to find out what happened and heal those wounds."

Several days later, Tsunade waled into Robert's room expecting to see an unconscious ninja laying in a hospital bed. What she say, though, was entirely opposite. Robert was sitting up in the bed staring out the window.

"Robert, you're awake! What happened?" Tsunade asked as she hurried to his bed.

"I was tortured, I saved myself, I had the seal redone by another Tribe member, and I fell under the gate. Not much to tell."

"You had the seal redone? What does that mean?"

"Jesus, Tsunade. You of all people should know what I mean. The seal weakens the more I rely on the demon." Robert said without turning towards her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tsunade said more to herself then Robert.

"Where is Yuuki? Did she get here?" Robert asked in an empty tone.

"She's staying in a hotel room across the village. No one knows that she is here aside from the team you took and the ANBU."

"So, you're keeping her a secret from the rest of the village, huh? What about the council? Do they know about her?"

"No. The advisers don't even know."

"Good. Lets keep it that way until I'm out of here."

"If that is what you want." Tsunade said with a half shrug. "You need to get some rest."

"I need real food, not this liquid crap. I need something that I can actually eat. I'm sick of sleeping."

"We'll see about that. Just rest now."

"Fine. If that is what the Hokage wishes."

"It's not what the Hokage wishes, it's what your mother wishes."

"Even more reason to listen I guess." Robert said laying back down. Tsunade stopped at the door and turned around to look at Robert.

_If there is a god out there, thank you for bringing him back alive._

That evening, Robert was just lying on his bed when the sound of running footsteps drifted down the hall outside his door.

_Something must have happened for someone to be running in a hospital._

_The footsteps were getting louder,... and louder,... then suddenly stopped outside his door._

_What the hell-? Yuuki burst through the door and glomped Robert._

_"Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! I was so worried about you! I thought that you were dead and weren't coming home and,... and,..."_

_Robert held a very happy Yuuki in his arms and tried to calm her down. After a few minutes, Naome came into the room._

_"So, that belongs to you?"_

_"Well, she's no Sasuke fan, but-"_

_Robert was cut off by a girl appearing in the middle of the room._

_"Omigod! Sasuke?!? Where?!?" said the strange girl looking back and forth with her brown hair whipping back and forth . "I heard his name! I know he's here!" she said sniffing around in the room. Robert and Yuuki were dumbstruck by the sudden appearance of the girl. Naome had a very embarrassed look on her face and a sweat-drop on the back of her head._

_"Excuse me, but who are you?" Robert finally asked the girl that had burst into the room._

_The girl was completely oblivious to Robert's question and still searching the room for Sasuke. Just then, a man dressed in all black with black hair walked into the room and approached the girl and smacked her in the back of the head._

_"Ryume, stop bothering these people with your Sasuke hunt, now let's get out of here."_

_"But I know he's here, Kasaigaru! I heard his name!" the girl said argumentatively to the man that just walked into the room._

_"We're leaving now, Ryume." he said in a parent-like tone._

_"But I know he's here!" Just then, Kasaigaru grabbed Ryume's wrist and led her out of the room. "Hey! You don't have to be so brutal with me! You just had to ask me to leave." The door was left open and Ryume's argumentative words drifted back into Robert's room._

_"Okay, then. Anyone have any idea about what went on here?" asked Robert with a sweat-drop on his head._

_Just then, Naome threw her hands up defensively and blurted out "Nope! Don't know them at all!" she finished it off with a very obvious forced laugh._

_Obviously, she know something. Robert thought to himself. Yuuki just remained clueless._

_"What a minute! What's going on? You! Fan fiction writer! What the hell did you just put us through? I couldn't follow along!" Yuuki yelled into the sky._

_"Yuuki? Why are you yelling at the ceiling?" Robert asked._

_"Because she knows what's going on. She knows that this world is my version of a manga about ninja, so deal with it, you stuck-up moron! I can do whatever I want in this world. You had better watch your attitude with me. You understand?"_

_Robert then had a very confused look on his face and Naome was passed out on the floor. "Uhhh, I guess?" Robert said questioningly._

_"Good. As long as we understand each other."_

_Hi Moodysama!" Yuuki shouted up toward the ceiling._

_Be good girl, Yuuki."_

_"'Kay." she said with a smile._

_"My brother! Let go of me Kasaigaru! I want to say hi to Moodysama!" Ryume broke free of Kasaigaru's grip and ran into Robert's room. "Hi, Brother! I'll email you later!" Just then, Kasaigaru came back into the room and led Ryume back out of the room. "I feel better now."_

_"Whatever, we're headed back to your fan fiction. I don't know why he had to put us in here anyways. Just a waste of our time." Kasaigaru mumbled to himself as he and Ryume walked out of the Konoha Hospital._


	16. Chapter 15

Later that evening, Robert and Yuuki were talking to each other and Naome was till passed out on the bed next to Robert's. After a while, Naome shot up with a start after Yuuki said a very dry joke, causing Robert and Yuuki to look at her with confused looks.

"Naome, what happened earlier? Who were those people?" Robert asked.

Naome looked down and let out a sigh seeing no lying her way out of the situation. "They are ninja that are staying with us on Tsunade's orders. Their names are Ryume, the girl from earlier, Kasaigaru, The guy who came into the room after Ryume, Rynn, and Hiruko."

Robert's response was slow and carefully thought out, but the anger in his voice was still audible. "So, total strangers are staying in _my_ house? Am I right, Naome?"

"Yes." Naome's voice had a sad tone in it that made Yuuki feel bad for her.

"And the incident earlier is because of them being here?" Robert's question had an even angrier tone to it and it looked like the vain in his forehead looked like it was about to burst.

"Yes." Naome was almost in tears by now.

Robert's response was completely unexpected. A smile started to form across his mouth.

"How awesome is that?!?" Robert shouted putting his arms behind his head and put on the largest smile anyone had ever seen.

"So... you're not mad?" Naome dared to ask.

"Nope. The opposite. The last visitor we had was Yuuki before I left for my mission." Robert said with pure joy in his voice.

"Wait a minute! You weren't that happy when I stayed at your place!" Yuuki yelled at Robert with her hands on her hips. "Why are you so happy about total _strangers _ staying with us?!?"

"_Us?!?" _ Naome shouted at Robert while shoving her face in to Yuuki's.

"Yes! _Us!_" she said cuddling up to Robert sticking her tongue at Naome.

"Girls, ple-"

"_SHUT UP!!!_" both Yuuki and Naome shouted at Robert then continued their argument. Robert tried to sneak out of the room. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!" they both shouted as Robert opened the door, grabbing his collar and hauled him across the room.

"Oro-ro!" was all Robert was able to say as they threw him on the bed.

"YOU! ROBERT! TELL HER THAT SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO COME BACK TO THE HOUSE!!!" both girls shouted in his face, then gave each other the Death Glare so fierce, that it scared Robert.

"A-actually Yuuki, this is my sister and kinda lives in the house."

"Hah! Told ya you didn't have any right to go-"

"And Yuuki is kinda my bride-to-be." That statement threw Naome in to a state of shock.

"Bride-to-be... Bride-to-be..." she said staring off into space.

Five minutes passed, but it seemed like an eternity. No one said anything, and Naome was still in her trance.

Yuuki finally broke the silence."What's her problem, babe?"

Robert leaned over and whispered in Yuuki's ear. "She kinda hasn't had any kind of relationship, whereas me, I've had at least five with various kunoichi."

"Ooh. I see now. She's next..." Yuuki then made a ring with her middle finger and thumb on her left hand and put her right index finger in and out. Robert nodded in acknowledgment. "Wow. Didn't know that."

"And every time someone talks about them being-" Robert copied the motion, "she locks up, so to speak."

"Huh, didn't know that."

"Yeah, she had to know, though. I couldn't keep you a secret forever."

"Yeah" Yuuki then looked over at the still entranced Naome." How long will she be like that? Do you know?"

"Probably another hour or so, let's lay her down in the bed. Let's head home."

"You think that's a good idea?" Yuuki sounded real worried about Naome.

"Naw. She's here a lot if she's not with her team. They don't mind her in the beds as long as she puts fresh sheets on them."

Once Robert and Yuuki were outside the hospital

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Now that you mention it, I am hungry. They wouldn't let me eat any food in the hospital."

"Now that's a crime." Yuuki said laughing.

"Well, now. We need to sue." Robert said in an even more jokingly manner.

"Yeah, we-"

'SHE'S YOUR BRIDE-TO-BE?!?!?!" Naome shouted out the window causing everyone to give Robert and Yuuki odd looks.

"_Dammit. Looks like we need to get home now. What do you think Yuuki?" _Robert asked Yuuki through their born language.

_"Yep. We need to see Tsunade first. She's worried about you."_

_"On our way now."_ Robert told her as he put both arms around her waist and flew through the air and landed on top of the Hokage Mansion. The two then jumped down outside the window in Tsunade's office. When Robert got a glimpse of who was in the office with her, he stopped himself from opening the window and listened in to their conversation.

"You are going to be known as Yamamoto for now. Do you understand?"

Robert was able to get a look into the room as an ANBU member in the room was taking off his mask.

_He must be taking someone's place as sensei. I wonder who it is._

_"Robert, what's wrong?"_

_"One of the senseis must have gotten themselves hurt really bad. My guess it's Kakashi."_

_"Who's that?"_

_"I'll take you to his training ground later. He's leaving, let's get in now." _ "Tsunade, what team is he going to be a sub for? I'm thinking that it's Kakashi."

"Your thinking is right. He's temporarily replacing Kakashi."

"What happened to him?"

"He used _that_." Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"Who was he fighting with _that_?"

"He was fighting an Akatsuki member known as Deidara."

"I heard that someone captured Gaara. I take it that he was the member who took him down?"

"Yes"

Poor Yuuki was lost this whole conversation.

"So they're getting bolder and going out in the open to get the Jinchuriki? That will make things more interesting."

"Do you know what their uniform is?"

"Remember? I was part of the run-in with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame three years ago. I know who and what Akatsuki is."

"Wait a minute," Yuuki interjected. "Who is Akatsuki and what exactly is a Jinchuriki? I have absolutely no idea what any of that is."

Tsunade's expression didn't change as she looked over at Yuuki. "You aren't a ninja so this doesn't concern you."

"Actually, Tsunade, that's one of the reasons we're here today. I'm recommending her to be a shinobi. She has plenty of potential and I highly recommend her to be at least a chuunin level." Robert said crossing his arms as he sank down into one of the deep chairs in the office and motioned for Yuuki to sit on his lap.

"Robert, you know we can't just accept ninja on recommendation alone. There are steps that must be taken..." Robert raised his hand to cut her off.

"Not just recommendation, but with the up-coming chuunin exams.. I'll form a team with Yuuki and Naome for this. This will test her more then any jounin could."

Tsunade's face was one of pure shock. Robert! I'm not sure of her abilities. I can't just let..."

Robert's pure amber eyes gazed at Tsunade with an undying will. "She will take it, and she will be counted as a Leaf shinobi. That's it. End of topic."

"You're really adamant on this topic. Fine. If something happens to her, it's on your head. Not mine. You do understand that, don't you?"

"Perfectly." Robert and Yuuki got up and started for the door. "Oh. Thanks for sending those ninja to my house. I'm sure they will enjoy their stay." The couple then made their way out of the door.

"That boy is so spoiled. I guess that's my fault." Tsunade then let out a weary sigh and pulled out a jug of sake from one of the drawers in her desk. "I really need a drink."

"Thank you, Robert." Yuuki said as she grabbed his arm and looked up at his face.

"I really didn't do anything. I just wanted you to get what you wanted. You wanted a shinobi life, that's what you now have."

"But. Still. Thanks."

"You still want to get something to eat?" Robert asked looking down into her blue eyes.

"Ha. That's my Robert. Thinking of me first, then his stomach." Yuuki sighed to herself.

"Hey. I can't help who I am. Before I met you, It was stomach fist, everything else last." Robert laughed to himself, causing Yuuki to grin.

"Well, at least I'm first."


End file.
